psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Destruction Arts
Introduction to Destruction Arts Destruction Arts refers to the act of destroying parts or the very essence of a target, either through splitting apart the target in question or total decimation of the target. Like Creation Arts it works from the core concept of starting at the very beginning but instead of building from that very ground up, you wipe the ground from the very existence. It is less about building and more about destroying as such, you can work from the top down, destroying the central point of a subject will render it immobile or crushed. An object or subject will have layers, and each and every layer will have a weak point, focusing on this weak point will rupture the surrounding area, thus destroying a significant part if not all of the target. Unlike Creation Arts where it relies less on the physical and more on the mental, Destruction Arts requires a strong body to withstand the toll of it brings on the body, but to say that it does not need a strong mind is also wrong. Destruction Arts required an exceptionally strong mind to stay focus on the target spot or weak spot and be immovable while pushing pure intent, willpower and lashing out with their usually physical action toward the target area. The Mindset To practice Destruction Arts the mindset of the practitioner must be strong and immovable, able to overcome any challenges or problems and able to explore and seek out weak or exploitable spot of any target in questions. As such Destruction Arts required a sharp, and cunning mind, to go any which way but so focus it will decimate any challenges that pops up in its path. The Journey The journey highlights the pathway to becoming a Destruction Arts practitioner through guided meditation. Test of Worth Not everyone can be a practitioner of this Art. I want you to still your mind, relax your body and enter into oneness with the universe. When you have finally reach that point I want you to feel yourself separating into nothingness, until all of you is gone, this sense of nothing is what you wish to attain. Now rewind and see how you are made up, what is your central point, if this point is broken you will collapse. Everything has a weakness. This is your weakness. Once you understand this concept, will you be able to understand how to break down anything. Look at the target, focus on it, read into it, and search for its core, this core if broken will destroy the majority of the target, learn to focus your energy into that one single point and release. This is an effective way of destroying a target. Once you have understand this fully will you be able to harness the force of destruction effectively. Like Creation Arts you can use different methods of destruction, either by way of symbolism, incantations or direct energy manipulation. To obtain words or runes used, look at an object and read its energy to attain the runes or symbols required, or wordings needed, as such Destruction Arts is a very hands on Practice. As such the most popular method is through pure energy manipulation and release. Tools · A book to jot down notes for each experience you have. · A pen or pencil to write said notes down. · Weapon of choice: could be a bokken, staff, fists or an actual sword to use for focusing the energy into one singular point and release. The Paths · Destruction Mage · Magic Swordsman · Martial Artist Destruction Mage Utilizing mainly their mind, to infuse energy into one single point and release it into the target causing extreme pain or destruction of their etheric or physical body, requires extremely strong will to practice. Magic Swordsman Usually handling a sword or other sharp weapons to focus their energy through and release causing greater damage to an area on the subject, draw the symbols in mid-air on to the target with their swords or weapon in order cause mass and effective damage. Martial Artist A highly physical practitioner, using their body to focus energy into a weapon wrapped around their limbs, to cause large but efficiently released damage. The Training Destruction Arts required an extremely focused but clear and still mind that is impenetrable and able to overcome any weaknesses. So spend time on improving this part of yourself, play chess or strategy game will improve this. A physically fit body will also help a great deal, as you can withstand more backlash, and take on a lot more damages. Martial Arts is recommended for focusing purposes, and general exercises for stamina and physical fitness. Category:Blog posts